forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Durpari
The Durpari, or Durparians , were a human ethnicity populating the coast of the Golden Water, including Durpar, Estagund, and Var the Golden. They also comprised significant minorities in Mulhorand, Murghôm, Semphar, and the Shaar as late as the 14th century DR. They had a somewhat short and swarthy look about them. Culture The People of the Golden Water were warm, gracious people who valued freedom. They had a love of commerce, practiced fair and honest businesses and exhibited racial tolerance in their dealings. A merchant house, or chaka, was the common social group of the Durpari. Each of their settlements were alive with the noise and the bustle of the market. Personal value was based on the prosperity one could achieve as opposed to familial lineage. Freedom, liberty to achieve success was reflected in Durpari law. Lax business regulation was reflected in the societal trust in the virtue and integrity of market practices. The Durpari were seldom fazed by the extraordinary, a virtue that extended into a proclivity for exploration into the unknown. This trait, combined with their overall graciousness led to an open-door policy to outsiders, often working alongside other cultures and races. Languages Literacy was high among the Durpari people, as it was a requirement for the mercantile trade. The Durpari language was a mixture of Draconic, Mulhorandi, and Rauric, using the Thorass alphabet. After Unther's destruction in the Spellplague, Untheric became widely spoken in Durpar and Estagund. Magic Magic, like other fantastical exhibitions, did not phase the Durpari people. They had a natural affinity for, and appreciation of, the schools of illusion and divination. They saw magic as a tool to aide in commerce, often employing illusions to aide in the comfort of trading partners or divining future market trends or safe caravan routes. A safe and comfortable life aided in the continued success of their trade. Religion As well as having a natural connection to arcane magic, the Durpari were devout, often becoming paladins or clerics to their faith, the Adama. This inclusive spiritual belief system incorporated all aspects of their life, including tenets of virtuous behavior. Deities were venerated or shunned, but all were a part of this all-encompassing belief system. History The Durpari dwelt in the southeast of Faerûn before the empire of Imaskar, but when that civilization fell, the Durpari were thrust into a dark age during which the Mulhorandi hunted their tribes for slaves. The Mulan later turned their attention to defense against Narfell and Raumathar, and the Durpari founded their first kingdoms in −623 DR. The Durpari then traded in peace for the next two thousand years, with the exception of Reinhar I of Dambrath occupying Estagund for a time in 551 DR. They excelled at trade to the point of having no other rivals. As other cultures traveled by land and sea for Durpari goods, their culture has grown and flourished. Faith in the Adama was introduced by a traveling merchant named Satama. This set of principles and philosophy aided in the continued success of the Durpari people. Appendix References Category:Humans